emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7491 (2nd May 2016)
Plot Tracy suggests to Leyla that she should have kept a better eye on Jacob in Portugal as then he would be here now asking to see David. Liv offers to have a kick about with Jacob to warm him up for the match, and asks to tag along to cheer on the team, but he knocks her back. At the hospital, David struggles to get out of bed due to the pain, but he's determined to keep his promise to Jacob and go to the match. The nurse catches him and insists he cannot go anywhere unaided until the physio have give the okay. Ashley explains to Sandy that he was frustrated at making a simple mistake and didn't mean to snap at Harriet. Ashley teaches Arthur to play the guitar and they agree to film it for their video diary. Bernice struggles to run Home Farm and snaps at a client. Sam doesn't help when he presents her with another dead fish, explaining there is a fishing competition tomorrow, and there will be no fish left to catch. Sam asks to speak to Lawrence but Bernice insists Lawrence is to be left alone so Sam tells her she needs help. Harriet suggest to Sandy that Ashley give guitar lessons at Sunday school to boost his self-esteem, which Ashley overhears. In the pub Bernice begs Nicola for help running Home Farm, but Nicola has her hands full with Home James, and suggests she ask Robert instead. Leyla consoles Jacob who is upset that David won't be at his match. Jacob is delighted when David arrives in the shop looking worse for wear. David lies to Jacob that is in that state as he over did it in a hotel gym. Ashley fears he has forgotten an appointment when Arthur mentions someone from a hospital called. Leyla insists to David he should still be in the hospital but David is adamant he is fine. Ashley reassures Arthur there is nothing for him to worry about, but there is something playing on his mind. Gabby and Liv get dolled up to watch the football match. Nicola and Bernice arrive at Victoria Cottage to find Jimmy wearing only an apron. Jimmy panics when Robert turns and he scurries off upstairs. Nicola tells Bernice that Robert has agreed to help her out and Robert explains he can work from home so Lawrence need never know. In the Main Street Jacob appolgises for returning from Portugal without informing anyone, but soon David collapses when he attempts to kick the football. Tracy insists David should be in hospital and calls an ambulance. Liv insists to jealous Gabby that she doesn't fancy Jacob. Gabby comments on Liv's family circumstances and goads Liv to hit her, but she doesn't. David is forced to tell Jacob he has had a small operation. Meanwhile, Aaron assures teary Liv she is stuck with him now. At the hospital, Jacob is devastated to learn about David's cancer and is upset that he was sent to Portugal instead of being told the truth. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast *Nurse - Rebecca Hutchinson Locations *David's Shop - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - David Metcalfe's room and corridor *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Office and dining room *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar and back room *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,180,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes